It's Merlin's Birthday
by Cassy27
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and no one has forgotten, not even Arthur, but the present that the Prince brings is one Merlin had not anticipated in a million years. OneShot. Friendship!


**Summary:** It's Merlin's birthday and no one has forgotten, not even Arthur, but the present that the Prince brings is one Merlin had not anticipated in a million years. OneShot. Friendship!

**Beta:** all credit goes to _Sesshouluver_!

**It's Merlin's Birthday**

Today was that one day in the whole year that Merlin was relieved of all his duties. It was his birthday, you see, and he was planning on enjoying it completely. He had even gotten a few presents and although Merlin said that they shouldn't have given him anything, he was still glad they did.

Gaius had bought him a new shirt in his favourite dark blue colour. Gwen had baked her famous peach pie and Lancelot had given him a small dagger, its hilt laced with black and green stones. Even Gwaine had brought him a present, one that Merlin wasn't sure what to do with. It was a barrel of ale.

Still, as Merlin sat at the wooden table in Gaius' chambers, he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy and he wanted this day to never end.

And so he sat at the table, turning the leaves of a book on anatomy of the human body. He had his entire day planned out. He would read until noon when Gaius would return from his rounds in the lower city. Then they would have lunch and later, Merlin would find Gwen to go for a walk in the forest and an afternoon picnic with the peach pie.

Gwaine had made Merlin promise that they would have a drink on his birthday and of course, Merlin hadn't been able to resist. He fancied a night out with Gwaine and Lancelot and all the other Knights that would probably be present.

_Yes, it was going to be a glorious day,_ Merlin thought.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door suddenly burst open and Arthur came striding in. The Prince tried to appear confident and perhaps a little smug, but his gaze betrayed that he felt rather uncomfortable. Merlin immediately rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly.

"Sire," he said respectful.

"Don't start, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. A faint grin appeared on his face.

"Is there anything," Merlin asked, "You need?It's normally my day off, but -"

Arthur raised his hand, silencing Merlin who was without a doubt about to start rambling. "I know," he said, eyeing his servant with care. His eyes narrowed suddenly and Merlin couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Is that...a new shirt?"

Merlin looked down at his own torso and smiled broadly when connecting his gaze with Arthur's again. "Yes, it is," he said proudly, "Gaius gave it me for my birthday."

Arthur muttered something under his breath, but Merlin chose to ignore it.

"Yes, yes," Arthur eventually said when Merlin didn't move to say anything, "Your _birthday_. Gwen told me all about it. I heard she made you her famous peach pie."

A heat moved up Merlin's neck and settled on his cheeks, making them flaming red. Merlin turned his head down, slightly embarrassed to be blushing before _Arthur_ of all people! His voice was hesitant when he spoke, "She...she did?"

When Arthur stepped forward, he moved his left hand from behind his back. Merlin hadn't even noticed he had been holding something and his eyes grew wide. Could it be?

"Here," Arthur said almost grumpy, "I realise that I've never really given you a present on your birthday even though I've known you for more than four years." He pressed the square-looking present into Merlin's hands, "I hope it will prove to be _useful_."

Merlin wasn't sure what there was to be seen on his face - most likely shock to Arthur's kindness - because Arthur snorted loudly and turned around. He was heading for the door when Merlin called out, "Thanks!" He couldn't let Arthur walk away without thanking him. That would be rude and ungrateful. "You shouldn't have," he added.

Merlin carefully examined the wrapped present in his hands and quickly came to the conclusion that it must be a book. It had the right shape and it was surprisingly heavy. This must have been expensive and Merlin hadn't even _seen_ the book!

Arthur, who had wanted to leave, turned around and looked Merlin in the eyes. "I should have," he said solemnly, "You have not only been my servant, but my friend as well." He bit down on his lower lip before speaking again, appearing uncertain. It obviously wasn't easy for him to be saying this to Merlin. "I might not show that often, but it is the truth. Enjoy your gift, but -" did his gaze darken there? " -don't tell anyone about this."

Slowly, Merlin's eyes fell back to his present and his fingers tore away the paper. This must be a very special book if Arthur didn't want anyone to know he had given it to Merlin. He had been right to think it was an expensive book and a very old one at that. The cover was a deep red colour with golden letters engraved on it, which made Merlin gasp for breath.

"_A Book of Magic and Potions"_

This had to be a joke, one very sick joke and Merlin barely dared to look up.

Then Arthur said something that made Merlin's heart skip a beat and a smile curve up the edges of his lips.

"Thank you," Arthur said, "For saving my life so many times." He turned around and walked out of the chamber, leaving Merlin flabbergasted.

It seemed that Arthur was not as oblivious as he pretended to be and all that Merlin could think was that this was his best birthday present _ever_.

**AN: This was an idea that struck me a few days ago and I decided to write it down. I hope it was enjoyed :)**


End file.
